Tshirt
by DevilsAngelSaphire
Summary: Nothing but your t-shirt on! He'd beeen missing for three months and she lay there curled up in a ball, in a pair of hanes and his T-shirt. Oneshout, song fic, AxP pairing


Me: It's a cute little song fic

Me: It's a cute little song fic. I've never written one but, There's a first for everything right? The song is T-shirt by Shontelle Layne. I know that this story doesn't quite go with the song but, I thought it cute idea that came from listening to this song so… Enjoy.

- - -X Nothing but your T-shirt on - - -X

**Hey, ohh, let me tell you no.  
Oh baby.  
Trying to decide, trying to decide if I, really wanna go out tonight.  
I never use to go out without you, I'm not sure I remember how to.  
I'm gonna be late gonna be late but, all my s gonna have to wait cause, I don't know if I like my outfit.  
I tried everything in my closet.**

Piper stood there in front of her closet in a mini dress, surrounded by piles of clothes. She was supposed to be heading out with Saphire and Aria but she wasn't so sure she wanted to go. She only went places with Aerrow. Aerrow had been MIA for 3 months and Piper still wasn't over it. Everyone had given up looking for the 19 year old boy and announced him . She took off the dress and changed into a black pair of caprices and a black and light pink stripped shirt.

**Nothing feels right when I'm not with you, sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos.  
Taking them off cause I feel a fool, trying to dress up when I'm missing you.  
Ima step out of this , curl up in a ball with something Hanes.  
In that I lay, with nothing but your t-shirt on.  
Oh, with nothing but your t-shirt on.**

Piper sighed and put the clothes away before changing into one of Aerrow's t-shirts she stole and a pair of hanes panties, not evening bothering to put on a bra. She walked over to her bed and curled up into a ball, hugging a small golden teddy bear Aerrow had won for her man years ago on Terra Neon and shedding silent tears.

**Hey, gotta be strong gotta be strong but I'm, really hurting now that you're gone.  
I thought maybe I'd do some shopping, but I didn't get past the door and, now I don't know now I don't know if I'm, ever really gonna let you go and I, couldnt even leave my appartment.  
I'm stripped down torn up about it.**

Piper's phone rang. Piper took a glance at it and saw it was Saphire. She picked it up and brought the phone to her ear.

"Hey Piper. Change in plans. Let's go to the mall, you cool with that?" Saphire asked.

"I don't know. I'll think about it." Piper answered.

"Kay. If deiced to come give me a call and I'll tell you where in the mall we are." Saphire exclaimed. " But, you really do need to come catch some sales and some sun. " Saphire didn't press into the matter knowing if she pressed to hard Piper would completely shut her out.

**Trying to decide, trying to decide if I, really wanna go out tonight.  
I couldn't even leave my apartment, I'm stripped down torn up about it.**

**Nothing feels right when I'm not with you, sick of this dress and these jimmy choos.  
Taking them off cause I feel a fool, trying to dress up when I'm missing you.  
Ima step out of this , curl up in a ball with something hanes.  
In that I lay.**

Piper hung up the phone after saying bye. She curled up even further into a ball. Aerrow always followed her to the mall with the other guys and she and the s would laugh when they caught them spying. Nothing was the same since Aerrow disappeared.

**Hey hey, nothing feels right when I'm not with you.  
Sick of this dress and these jimmy choos.  
Taking them off cause I feel a fool, trying to dress up when I'm mising you.  
Ima step out of this lengerie, curl up in a ball with something hanes.  
In that I lay, with nothing but your t-shirt on.  
In nothing but your t-shirt on**

Finn peeked into the room before closing the door again, noticing the way Piper lay. He'd long since learned that when she was hurt and upset, she changed into that unwashed shirt that smelled like Aerrow, and curled up with that little teddy bear. He'd once caught her in Aerrow's room like that in the first week Aerrow was missing. It was hard on the whole team that Aerrow was missing but It was hardest on Piper. Aria had somewhat gotten over it, but her best friend managed to keep her up and going. No one, could keep Piper up and going though.

Piper sighed as she heard her alarm turn on the next day and heard T-shirt by Shontelle Layne playing on the radio. She started crying instantly. She knew what it was like to be missing the one she loved. Although it wasn't a break up but a possible and missing in action, the song was the way her life was. She uncurled herself and got dressed in her uniform and went about her usual work day. She had breakfast, studies and played with crystals in her lab which normally would of made her happy, had lunch, read book, had dinner, and attempted go hang with Saphire and Aria again, but couldn't even get past her doorway.

**In nothing but your t-shirt on**

She curled up once again in Aerrow's T-shirt and a pair of hanes panties with the little teddy bear. It was about 9 when she thought she heard the sound of a skimmer, and completely ignored it, thinking it was Saphire or Aria coming to drag her out of the condor to go hang, not even realizing what time it was. The Alarms started blaring, but Piper didn't care. She wanted Aerrow, and she wasn't going to get up to fight some Cyclonian when she wanted to cry. Finn ran into the room.

"PIPER! Get up! We got a situation. A Cyclonian is on board!" Finn yelled.

"I don't care Finn. Let him kill me." Piper murmured. Finn stared in horror at the . Cyclonis had finally broken her without even doing anything. Finn needed someone to tell him what to do. Finn ran to the bridge where everyone was.

"Alright! Piper is not is shape to leader anymore. I'm taking for until she can. We got a Cyclonian on bored and we have to take care of it." Fin exclaimed.

"Why isn't Piper in shape to run the team?" A voice asked. They all turned to the door to see Aerrow standing there.

"AERROW!" They yelled hugging him.

"Guys, it's great you all but, what's wrong with Piper?" Aerrow asked, worry dancing in his eyes.

"Well… ever since you went missing, she's been all upset, depressed and all that stuff, she doesn't hang out at all, and every night she curls up in the same shirt with the teddy bear you gave her years ago." Finn explain. " And tonight, I'm guessing, was her final strand. She would of jumped up and armed herself knowing there was a Cyclonian on board, she said she didn't care, let him kill her."

"She said that?" Junko asked in shock. Aerrow looked at the door in worry.

"Well, there is no cyclonain on board. My skimmer tripped that alarm. I had to 'borrow' a Cyclonian skimmer to get here." Aerrow exclaimed. He walked out the door and toward Piper's room. He opened her door and saw her laying there in her underwear and HIS t-shirt. He smirked when he realized which shirt it was. It was on the one he last wore before he went missing. He walked toward her as she lay there, her eyes closed tight. He knew she'd hear him.

"If you're here to kill me, have some decency to hurry up and get it over with." She snapped. Aerrow stared at her in horror. A so strong, laying there so weak and defenseless, and broken. He smiled as his face lit up with an idea.

"Whoever said I was gonna kill you." He exclaimed.

"don't play th—"Piper stopped mid sentence and snapped her eyes open to look at him, her eyes widening at the Red haired boy. "Aerrow?"

"Yes Piper, It's me. I'm back." He was tackled in a hug by the navigator who was shedding tears of joy to see him.

"OMG! I've missed you." Piper exclaimed, her arms wrapped around his neck. When she stepped back, letting go of him, he surveyed her.

"Why are you in my t-shirt?" He asked. He watched Piper blush heavily to be seen through her skin.

"I uh… well I uh…" Piper giggle nervously, unable to find a reason that she was in his shirt without telling him the real reason.

"Piper, It's okay. You don't have to explain. I know why." Piper looked at him in fear ad shock.

"Y- you do?" She asked as she studied him, looking for any signs.

"Yes, I do. You missed me." He told her, receiving a smile. She hugged him again but when she started to pull way, he pulled her to him in a kiss. When they separated he finished what he had to say. " I love you."

"I love you too." She murmured before he kissed her again.

- - -X-X

Cute huh? Thanks for reading.


End file.
